The end of Chase and Zoey's friendship?
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: Will this be the end of Chase Matthews and Zoey Brook's friendship? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Proposal

One day, twenty-five-year-old Chase Matthews and his best friend, Michael Barret, was playing foosball at Chase's house.

"I win!" said Michael, "so, have you asked Zoey yet?"

"Asked Zoey what?" asked Chase.

"You know what," said Michael, "have you asked Zoey to marry you yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to," said Chase.

"Come on, Chase," said Michael, "you've loved her ever since her first day at P.C.A. Now, it's time to make a move."

"I'm still scared that I'll ruin our friendship forever," said Chase, "it's not worth risk, Michael."

"As I said ten years ago, life is about taking risks," said Michael, "and I think that Zoey loves you too."

"She does not love me," said Chase.

"I think she does," said Michael, "like when Lola had a crush on you, Zoey was a little jealous."

"She was?" asked Chase.

"Oh, yeah," said Michael, "she was. She kept talking about it with me."

"Well, then," said Chase, "I'll take the risk."

"That's my boy," said Michael.

Meanwhile, at Zoey Brook's house, twenty-five-year-old Zoey Brooks was going to her room. When she got there, she saw an envelope with her name on it.

"Oh, there's a letter for me," said Zoey as she picked the envelope and looked at the handwriting, "it's from Chase. His handwriting has always been the same. I wonder what he wrote."

She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Zoey,_

_I have something to tell you. Here it is: you're the worst friend I've ever had. And you're ugly._

_I don't know why we even met. Most of the time, I wished we didn't. I hate you._

_Meeting you was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. You stink. _

_From, Chase_

"What?" asked Zoey, "why would Chase write this? I'm his best friend. Well, if he thinks I'm the biggest mistake he ever made in his entire life, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

Then, her doorbell rang. Zoey answered it and saw Chase.

"Hi, Zoey," said Chase.

"Oh, hi Chase," said Zoey, sadly.

"I want to ask you a question and here it is," said Chase as he kneeled down and touched Zoey's left hand, "will you marry me, Zoey Ann Brooks?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will Zoey say yes after that note she read from Chase? And did Chase even write that note? I will answer both of those questions if you will review. First review. Then answers.


	2. The Note

There was a pause.

"No," said Zoey.

"What?" asked Chase as he got up, "why, Zoey?"

"Why are you even talking to me?" asked Zoey.

"Uh, because we're friends," said Chase, looking confused.

"Not anymore," said Zoey.

"What?" asked Chase, still looking confused.

"You heard me," said Zoey, looking sad, "this friendship is over."

"Why?" asked Chase.

"I think you know why," said Zoey, "you're the one who wants to end our friendship. Here's the note you wrote."

She gave Chase the note.

"Now, good-bye, ex-best friend Chase Matthews," said Zoey as she slammed the door at Chase.

"Note?" asked Chase as he read the note, "I never wrote this note. I've gotta talk to Michael."

Meanwhile, Zoey came back to her room, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Then, she found another note on her bed. She picked it up and read:

_My dearest Zoey,_

_I have something to tell you and here it is: I love you. I've always loved you, ever since I first set my eyes on you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world._

_I would like to see you. If you want to visit me, I've booked a plane for you to go to Los Angeles. Or do you want to go back to hanging out with that liar with the bushy hair who used to be your friend?_

_Love, your secret admirer_

"I've made my choice," said Zoey, "I'm going to Los Angeles."

Back at Chase's house, Chase went back to his house and found Michael.

"So, how did it go, Chase?" asked Michael.

"Not so good," said Chase, "I think I've just lost my best friend who's a girl."

"Why?" asked Michael, "what happened?"

"Well, Zoey thinks that I wrote this note and wanted to end our friendship," said Chase, "but I wanted to do the opposite of that."

"Let me see that note," said Michael.

Chase gave him the note. Michael read the note and said, "Chase, I think that you did write this note. I recognize this handwriting anywhere."

"Hey, who's side are you on?" asked Chase.

"Sorry," said Michael, "it just looks like it."

"But I would never write a note like this," said Chase, "we've got to find clues in the note to prove that I didn't write it."

"But who can help us?" asked Michael.

"Someone who is really smart," said Chase.

"Someone who really knows science," said Michael.

"Someone who would really help us," said Chase.

"Quinn," said Chase and Michael at the same time.

"Come on," said Chase, "let's go."


	3. Proof found

They went to Quinn's house. When they got there, Chase knocked on the door. Just then, a scanner scanned through him and Michael.

"Who dares to enter my house?" asked Quinn.

"Quinn, it's us: Chase and Michael," said Chase, "you know, your best friends."

Then the door opened and Chase and Michael saw a woman who had brown hair that was in a braided partial ponytail and brown eyes behind square glasses.

"Chase," said Quinn as she hugged Chase and Michael, "Michael. Long time no see. Come in."

They went inside Quinn's house, which looked like a laboratory, and not the one that people call 'bathroom.'

"So, what brings you guys here?" asked Quinn.

"Well, we are trying to prove that I didn't write this note," said Chase, "and we thought you can help us."

He gave the note to Quinn.

"Sure," said Quinn, "let me scan this note in my computer and we'll have the evidence."

She scanned the note into her computer. Just then, the note showed up in her computer.

"Now," said Quinn, "let's look for evidence."

Two hours later, they were still looking at the note.

"We've been looking at this note for two hours and we haven't found any proof," said Michael, "face it, Chase. We'll never prove that you didn't write this note."

"But I didn't write that note," said Chase, "I would never write it."

"Wait a second," said Quinn, "bingo. I know why we didn't find any evidence. It was because this person covered his name in invisible ink. But I revealed his name."

"You can reveal invisible ink on a computer?" asked Michael.

"Easy as pie," said Quinn, "look."

Chase, Michael and Quinn saw the initials L.R. on the note.

"L.R?" asked Chase, "who do we know who has the initials L.R.?"

"Let's think," said Michael, sarcastically, "who do we know who would do that because he's a jerk and even said that Zoey's hot?"

"Logan Reese," said Chase, Michael and Quinn at the same time.

"That's the proof we need," said Chase as a new note with the proof on it printed, "come on."

When Chase and Michael got out of the house, Michael said, "like I said eleven years ago, Quinn maybe weird, but she comes in handy."

Author's note: But did Logan really write the note just because his initials on it? Maybe he wrote it. Maybe someone else who has the same initials wrote it. Or maybe someone else borrowed it because they were out of paper and Logan was the closest person near them. What do you think?


	4. Getting to Zoey

They ran to Zoey's house. When they got there, they saw a note on Zoey's door. Chase took it and read:

_Gone to Los Angeles to meet my true love, not that Chase Matthews cares since he was the one who wanted to end our friendship. If you need me, I'll probably be at my 1:oo pm flight, but call me. See you when I get back._

_The address I'm going to is 101 paradise st. I called the person, whoever he is, and he gave me the address._

_Zoey_

"One o'clock?" asked Michael as he checked the clock on his cell phone; "it's 12:50 now. How are we going to get to the airport in ten minutes?"

Just then, Chase saw Zoey's little brother, Dustin, who had a skateboard built for two and had rocket boosters on it, and said, "I got it."

He and Michael came to Dustin and Chase took the skateboard and said, "we need to borrow this, Dustin. Come on, Michael."

"Sheesh," said Dustin, "next time ask."

But Chase and Michael just got on the skateboard and flew quickly to the airport.

A few minutes later, Chase asked, "how much time do we have left, Michael?"

Michael got his phone and said, "It's 12:59. We have one minute left."

"Can't this thing go any faster?" asked Chase.

"No," said Michael.

"Wait," said Chase, "I see the airport. We're there."

They got off the skateboard and ran to the airport. But they were too late. Zoey's plane had already left.

"Oh, no," said Chase, "we're too late. That's the flight."

"So now what?" asked Michael.

"I have an idea," said Chase as he took his tek-mate that he got ten years ago, "I saw Zoey's tek-mate on her hip. So, I'll send a text message."

He turned on his tek-mate, got into the text message section and wrote:

_Zoey, I have something to tell you._

He pressed send. A few minutes later, Chase got a text message from Zoey that said:

_Why should I listen to you, Chase friendship-ender Matthews?_

Chase replied:

_Zoey, listen to me. I didn't write that note. I would never write it. Logan wrote it._

He pressed send. A few more minutes later, Chase got another text message from Zoey that said:

_Yeah right. I didn't see 'Logan Reese' in the note. I saw your name in the note. So good-bye._

"She didn't believe me," said Chase, "come on, Michael."

They went to the ticket attendant and Chase, "we need to two tickets on the next flight to Los Angeles."

"We're going to Los Angeles?" asked Michael.

"Oh, yeah, Michael," said Chase, "we're going to Los Angeles."


	5. Seeing an old friend and Prince Charming

Meanwhile, on the plane Zoey was on, the pilot said, "attention passengers. We'll be landing in Los Angeles in a few minutes. Please put your tray tables in their upright locked position."

Zoey did what she was told. Then she took out a picture of her and Chase when they were still at P.C.A. Some tears came out of her eyes.

Then, she ripped the picture so that they were seperated. A few minutes later, the plane landed in Los Angeles.

"Welcome to Los Angeles," said the pilot.

When Zoey got out of the plane, she said, "let's see. The person said 101 paradise street. I'll just call a taxi."

Later that day, a taxi came to her and the driver, who had brown, curly hair, a tan and brown eyes, said, "hey, miss. Where can I drive you to today?"

"Well, do you know where 101 Paradise Street is?" asked Zoey.

"I sure do," said the driver, "here we go."

They started to go to the address. Zoey looked at the driver and said, "You know, you look a little familiar."

"You do too," said the driver, "have we met before?"  
"I think so," said Zoey.

She thought about it for a minute and asked, "Logan?"

"Zoey?" asked the driver.

"Wow," said Zoey, "Long time, no see."

"You still look very hot," said Logan, "but you look a little sad. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just that Chase gave me a note saying he wants to end our friendship," said Zoey.

"What?" asked Logan, "that is so not like Chase. That is like the opposite of him."

"I know," said Zoey, "but it's like one minute, he wants to be friends, the next he wants to end our friendship."

"Maybe he was just a little mad," said Logan, "by the way, I bet you're wondering why I'm driving a taxi. Well, my dad's producing this new movie called love hurts. I'm the the taxi driver who falls in love. I'm just practicing."

"Cool," said Zoey, "And no. That can't be it because if Chase was even a little mad, he would tell me and we would talk about it."

"Well, here we are," said Logan, "101 Paradise Street. And since we know each other, it's on the house."

"Thanks, Logan," said Zoey, "you're nothing like your old self."

"Yep, I've changed. Well, see ya," said Logan.

Then Zoey came to the house and knocked on the door. Just then, a man who had straight, dark brown hair and was wearing a mask, covering his eyes, and a Prince Charming outfit.

"I knew you would come," said the man.

"Why are you dressed like Prince Charming?" asked Zoey.

"Because I thought I would have a costume dinner with just the two of us," said the man, "come in. Let's get you in a costume."

"Okay," said Zoey.

They went into the man's house, which looked like a mansion. They saw a servant who was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Zoey, this is Antonio," said the man.

"Pleased to meet you," said Zoey.

"Now," said the man, "let's get you a costume. Come on."

They went into the man's costume room. A few minutes later, Zoey was wearing a Santa Claus costume.

"Ho, ho, ho," said Antonio.

"No, no, no," said the man.

Then, Zoey tried on a Big Bird costume. Antonio and the man laughed. After that, she tried on a knight costume.

"Guys, this is hopeless," said Zoey.

Just then, the man saw a bright red strapless dress and asked, "what about this?"

"Wow," said Zoey, "it's beautiful. I'll try it on."

A few minutes later, Zoey was wearing the dress, red high-heels, long, white gloves and a tiara, the man and Antonio said "perfect."


	6. The REAL Prince Charming

NOTE: Sorry about that. I've been busy with stuff. Enjoy.

Meanwhile, back at the airport, Chase, who was covered in throw-up, and Michael were out of the plane.

"That is the last time I'm ever going on a plane with you," said Chase.

"I didn't know I get airsick," said Michael.

"Okay," said Chase as he got a towel and wiped the barf off of him, "the address was 101 Paradise Street. Let's call a cab."

A few minutes later, a taxi came to them. Chase looked at the driver and asked, "Logan?"  
Logan looked at Chase and said, "Chase. Michael. Long time, no see."

"How did you know it was us?" asked Chase.

"Please, Chase," said Logan, "I'd know that bushy hair anywhere."

"What about me?" asked Michael.

Logan looked at Michael's shirt that said 'hi, I'm Michael,' and said, "just a lucky guess."

Chase and Michael got in the taxi.

"Please drive us to 101 Paradise St, pronto!" said Chase.

"Hey, I drove Zoey there a few hours ago," said Logan, "she said something about you writing a note, Chase."

"You mean you wrote a note, Logan," said Michael.

"What are you talking about?" asked Logan.

"Don't play games with us, Logan," said Chase, "we saw your initials on the piece of paper with the note."

"I didn't write the note, Michael," said Logan, "someone else borrowed a piece of paper from me because they were out."

"Then why did we found your initials on the note?" asked Michael.

"I always have my initials on my paper, but I filled it with invisible ink so they won't know that the paper is mine," explained Logan.

"Oh," said Michael.

"Who borrowed the paper from you?" asked Chase.

"I don't know," said Logan, "he never took off the mask he wore and he didn't tell me his name. Weird."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Zoey and the man finished their dinner.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" asked the man.

"Sure," said Zoey.

She took his hand and they danced.

Outside the house, Chase and Michael saw Zoey and the man dancing.

"Doesn't that man look a little familiar to you, Chase?" asked Michael.

"He does," said Chase, "and when I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born."

Inside, the man said, "Zoey, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but…"

He showed Zoey a gold ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Zoey, wait!" said Chase as he and Michael bursted in the house.

"Chase?" asked Zoey.

"Zoey, I didn't write that note," said Chase, "this man did."

"Yeah, right," said Zoey, "I saw your handwriting and recognized it."

"Zoey, Chase is your best friend," said Michael, "he would never try to end your friendship."

"He should have thought about that before he wrote that note," said Zoey as she turned to the man, "yes. I will marry you."

The man put the ring on Zoey's left engagement ring.

"No!" said Chase.

"Sweetheart, can I have a moment alone?" asked the man.

"Sure," said Zoey.

She left.

"Why do you want Zoey away from me?" asked Chase, "to marry her?"

"Come on, dude," said the man, "she's hot."

Then, Chase remembered that at the school dance at Zoey's first year at P.C.A, Glenn Davis said the very same thing.

"Glenn Davis," said Chase.

"Yes, Chase," said Glenn as he took off his mask.

"Now it all makes sense," said Chase.

"It sure does," said a familiar voice.

Glenn turned around and saw Zoey.

"Zoey!" said Glenn, "how much have you heard?"

"The whole thing," said Zoey as she took off her ring, "nice try, Glenn, but I already have a true love."

She looked at Chase.

"Come on, Chase," said Zoey, "let's go."

Chase and Zoey held hands as they went out of the house.

"Chase, I'm sorry I accused you of writing that note," said Zoey, "it just that the handwriting was yours. I guess I was just thinking."  
"Apology accepted," said Chase.

"Now where were we?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, I remember," said Chase as he kneeled down and held Zoey's left hand, "will you marry me, Zoey Ann Brooks?"

"Yes," said Zoey.

Then they kissed each other—on the lips. Then they got married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
